


The Next First Time

by FreshBrains



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nervousness, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never made love with anyone but Anna,” he said, still looking at his wife with love gleaming in his eyes but talking to Peggy, his hands still holding her hips like he was afraid she’d call it all off and leave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For doreyg's LJ comment_fic prompt: _Agent Carter, Peggy Carter/Edmund Jarvis(/Anna Jarvis), a Firm belief in the integrity, ability, or character of a person or thing; confidence or reliance._

“I’ve never,” Jarvis started, voice laced with the smallest of tremors, hands gentle but firm on Peggy’s hips.  He turned his head to look into Anna’s eyes; she raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

“Peggy won’t mind,” Anna said, running her knuckles down Peggy’s thigh, over the grooves her stockings and garter left behind.  “Tell her, love.  Tell her why you’re nervous.”

Peggy exhaled, composing herself as she straddled Jarvis’ waist, the hot length of his cock pressing against the inside of her thigh.  He was aroused, face flushed, breathing heavy, but Peggy knew what he looked like when he was all nerves—mouth drawn, brow wrinkled.  She leaned in and smoothed his hair away from his eyes.  “Listen to your wife, darling.”

“I’ve never made love with anyone but Anna,” he said, still looking at his wife with love gleaming in his eyes but talking to Peggy, his hands still holding her hips like he was afraid she’d call it all off and leave them.

Peggy smiled, close-lipped and small, and reached down to cup her handsome man’s face.  “Your wife is a lucky woman, Mr. Jarvis,” she said, winking at Anna.  “I love her very much, and I love _you_ very much.  The rest doesn’t matter.”

“Well said,” Anna said, hand wandering up to touch the place where her husband’s hand met Peggy’s bare hip.  “And I wouldn’t trust anyone else in our bed.”

Jarvis exhaled sharply and nuzzled into his wife’s neck, drawing comfort from her.  “Only you two.  No one else, ever.” His voice was firm, the sort of voice he used when his mind was set, and it never sounded more perfect.

Peggy was in awe of Anna and Jarvis, these amazing people who invited her into their home and bed—Jarvis trying to make himself smaller in the sheets, always a gentleman, and Anna lounging like a queen next to them, touching whatever skin was offered.

“Make love to me,” Peggy said into the dark, and they did, both in their own special ways. 


End file.
